Nothing More
by EminemxWWEFan
Summary: John and Trish has been best friends since they were little. John's new girlfriend hates Trish and has set out to a mission: To get rid of her.
1. Chapter 1

John and Trish had been best friends ever since they were 6, there 17 now. They knew everything about each other, favourite food;

Trish: Pizza

John: Steak

favourite TV show;

Trish: The Lying Game

John: NFL

even what time they wake up on weekends;

Trish: 8am

John: whenever he does... Usually about 2pm.

They both were seniors in High School and both lived in Boston, MA. That's really all you need to know about Trish and John.. Lets get on with the story :)

* * *

Trish was putting things in her locker getting ready for Science. She lived school but hated science. She's never really had an interest for it and never can pay attention in the class.

"BOO" John said scaring her, Trish turns around quick "Oh my god, you asshole!" She said laughing, holding her chest. "Hey I haven't seen you since like Friday... And it's now Monday. You haven't even returned a call or text. What's going on Midget?" John asked,

Midget was his nickname for her, hers for him was Romeo, because he is constantly getting new girlfriends.

"I know and I'm sorry, just I got this new math teacher is really hard on us and it's hard then mom and dad have been fighting again, constantly all threw the night". Trish starts to tear up. Her parents have been arguing a lot due to money, money for them was very, very tight at the moment because Trish's dad had been fired now her parents were arguing daily. Trish just puts her headphones on full blast but she can still here she shouting and the glasses smashing. John sighs "Shut up and give me a hug" John gave Trish a tight hug. "It's going to be ok. You're always welcome at my house. Hay, I'm even being nice now, you can have my bed and ill have the couch? Huh?" John said and smiled, trying to cheer her up and Trish nodded. "JOHN" they heard and broke the hug. It was Candice Michelle, John Cena's girlfriend. She hated Trish with a passion but Trish never knew why.

"GET OVER HERE AND WALK ME TO CLASS" she shouted again, "Go.. The queen awaits" Trish said, John have her sorry eyes "I'll text you tonight. Come over if your sick of your parents shit. Well get get drunk" "yeah? And where are we going to get alchol at the age of 17?" Trish asked, being truthful... She had never tried alchol. She didnt understand why people would want to drink something that makes you ill the next day and makes you not remember anything. "Um duh... My mom drinks. She won't notice" he replies and she nods, he walks away to his girl and Trish gets books out of her locker and walks to class.

_Hey, Midget.. Where are you? - J_

_Studying.. Sorry. Parents are out so I'm fine, just babysitting Josie. - T_

_Josie was Trish's 3 week old baby sister._

_Ugh, I was looking forward to getting drunk tonight :( Please Midg' - J_

_Nope, sorry Romeo. - T_

_Fine. But you could at least come over? - J_

_And how would your girlfriend think of that? - T_

_She can't control my life. You're my best friend and she's just going to have to get used to it. - J_

_Find.. Ill be over in 10 - T _

_**EPISODE KINDA SUCKS. IT WILL GET BETTER :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Trish knocks on John's front door, it was 10 pm and freezing. Trish was wearing grey, baggy sweatpants, a plain white tank top, Ugg boots and a black thin cardigan, she had no makeup on and her hair was in a messy bun. Baby Josie was sleeping in the stroller. She was wearing plain Pink all-in-one suit and a white thick snow suit over it, she has fury thick blanket over her too so she was nice and snug.

"Hey, Midget" John said opening the door, "Wha'd up, Romeo" Trish said, John walked back to the living room letting Trish in. Trish waked in with the stroller,

"Sorry for asking you to come over tonight, I know it was a hassle because you have Josie but I was just so bored, I thought I was gonna go insane". He said sitting down at the end of the couch, he was watching the movie 8 Mile. Trish sat at the other end of the couch, her body was facing John but her head was facing the TV, she was sat like she was hugging her knees.

"It's alright. I was pretty bored.. I swear if I did anymore studying my brain would have exploded"

"Why do you study so much? Like its good you do, I mean my mom would do back flips of that was me but you do it like every day, every school break... It's not healthy!" John said, he was starting to get a little worried about Trish. its great she studies but she does it unhealthily. When Trish is home studying she will get all her books and work her ass off reading and memorising them, she will study sometimes until the sun comes up then she will be cranky in school. John hates it when she is cranky.

"Honestly. I just want to get good enough grades so I can get a good job and move out of this hell hole people call 'Boston'. I wanna make a fresh start in I dunno... Jamaica or something. My auntie Haley lives in Wales so maybe there... Any where to get me and Josie away from my mom and dad. It's like what Eminem says 'When it's going good it's going great' but then when it's bad... It's really bad"

John felt bad for Trish, things were so bad at home Trish felt like she had to fle to a different country. "Why would you take Josie with you?" John asks,

"Josie is the only one I have... Stupid has it sounds. If it wasn't for her then I don't even think I'd be living at home right now. I'd have run away a long time ago. The only reason I stay there is to make shore she is safe" Trish replies,

"What do you mean '_safe'_?... are your parents abusive?" Trish ignores him,

"Can I Have a glass of juice please?"

"Trish answer me..."

Trish looks at the wall then back at him and sighs,

"No... I just don't get along with my parents, thats all"

"Ok" John says "And the juice is in the fridge" Trish smiles and leaves.

John sighs. He really wanted to talk to Trish about what she said. But it wasn't his business... "Yes it is your buissness, John. That's youre bestfriend which makes it your damn buissness. When she gets back you talk to her" he said to himself, nodding to himself he suddenly gets a text, it's from Candice:

_Hey big boy. Where are u? U said you were coming over tonight. xoxo - Candice_

_Yeah, sorry Candi. Trish is here and were talking. What about tomorrow night? X - John_

_Ugh whateves John. I'll always come second to her won't i. Just forget about it. - Candice_

Trish walked back into the living room with a glass of orange juice, she sat in the same position has left time.

"Trish, can I ask you something?"

Trish nodded. "Go for it, Romeo"

"Were you telling me the truth when you said, no? Please tell me the truth"

Trish sighed, as soon as she was about to tell him... Josie started crying. _'thank you, Josie"_ Trish thought.

She walked to the stroller to see a crying Josie. Josie's face was bright red so she was guessing she was crying because she was hot. "Sh sh sh sh, it's ok baby" she said as she picked her up from the stroller. She carried Josie to the couch,

"Sorry about this"

"No need to be sorry"

Trish took off Josie's snowsuit off and put it on the floor. Josie stopped crying a little, "there... Better" Trish said and smiled at Josie. Josie smiled back, Trish giggled "That's my gorgeous girl" Trish said and kissed Josie on the head.

"You're so good with her, I've never even held a baby... I'm scared ill break them!" John said, being genuinely serious. Trish laughed

"Here" she said, she passed Josie to John.

"Trish what do I do? What do I do?" He said panicking. Trish laughed and walked over to him, she positioned his arms to where is would be holding Josie correctly.

"Thanks",

"No problem.. She likes you" John smiled and looked down at Josie. Josie's eyes were wide open just staring at him. They laughed

- 40 minutes later -

Josie was now asleep. Trish and John were just talking..

"Ok, I have a question"

"Ok" John replied, sipping his cola-cola

"What do you see in Candice Michelle? You do know she's been with the entire football team, and basketball team"

"Fuck off Trish. No she hasn't"

"No shit I swear. She's been with so many people her pussy will be made out of iron"

"TRISH" John shouted jokingly and made Josie stir... Trish and John Had been having a good time tonight. Trish was actually, truly happy for once... And John knew it.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I WONT POST A NEW CHAPTER WITHOUT ONE.**


End file.
